The present invention relates to wound dressings, and more particularly to delivery systems for such wound dressings.
Before the present invention, wound dressings for curing the wound of a patient were known, such as POLYSKIN, a trademark of The Kendall Company, Boston, Massachusetts. However, such wound dressings may not be self supporting, and may inadvertently wrinkle when applied to the patient. Hence, it is desirable to provide a delivery system for the dressing to facilitate its application without wrinkling of the dressing. Some delivery systems have been proposed, but are complex in structure, and are confusing to use.